The Unexpected Life
by CV broken-hearted girl
Summary: When Rose is transferred to St. Vladimir's to be a guardian, she starts to have feelings for Dimitri. But what's keeping them away is he's MARRIED to Tasha! Are they going to be loyal or unfaithful? Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay, another story!:)**_

_**Rose and Lissa did NOT leave the academy.**_

_** Lissa's family is not dead.**_

_**Rose didn't have extra training with Dimitri.**_

_**Rose and Dimitri didn't sleep together. **_

_**Rose hasn't fallen for Dimitri, YET. **_

_**Well lets just say a lot of things from the series didn't happen. **_

_**Also sometimes the characters might not act or do stuff they'd normally do.**_

I don't own the Vampire Academy or any of its characters.

* * *

><p>I got on the jet, looking back at a crying Lissa.<p>

After graduation I had been assigned to be her guardian, but now they were transferring me. I tried arguing, fighting, everything to stay with Lissa, but the queen wouldn't take no for an answer. So now I was being sent to St. Vladimir's Academy. There had been a Strigoi attack and they now needed more guardians.

I had spent most of my life at the academy. My mom had left me there when I was younger, kind of abandoning me. And my father, well, let's just say I don't know who he is.

Lissa's parents lived at court, so when we were still in school, Lissa hardly saw them. The only family she had at the academy was her older brother Andre.

Lissa and I had been practically sisters, now we were departing.

Lissa had started dating Christian Ozera. I didn't like him and he didn't like me, but we've gotten used to each other. He makes her happy and keeps her safe so I leave them alone.

Most people didn't like him because of his parents, they turned Strigoi by choice.

I wasn't leaving Lissa by herself; she still had another guardian, my friend Mason. I trusted him, out of all the guardians, I'm glad it has him.

The jet finally took off; Lissa was getting smaller and smaller until I could no longer see her. My eyes started getting watery but I blinked so I wouldn't cry. I hardly cried, I wasn't going to do it now.

The flight seemed to take forever, but then I finally arrived. I waited a minute for them to open the door. When they did the first person I saw was Dimitri Belikov. He was the best guardian I knew, and he was so hot! He looked the same since last time I'd seen, which was two years ago. I looked him over and noticed he looked about the same. He is 6'7", has brown eyes, his hair was brown, a few shades lighter than mine and to his shoulder, and he had tanned skin. But then I noticed alittle difference, on his left hand, forth finger was a wedding ring. I hadn't even known he was married, when I still went to the academy he was single.

"Hello, Guardian Belikov." I say trying to sound professional.

"Hello Guardian Hathaway, how are you?" he says with a small smile on his face.

"Well, I'm okay. Better than I was when I found out I was being transferred." his smile turned to a frown.

"Yes, but at least your charge was still alive when you left." I saw a flash of sadness in his eyes.

"Umm . . . Where's Guardian Petrov?" I say after a moment of silence.

"She had to go to a meeting." he said.

"Well I need to find my room-"

"That's what I'm here for, they said I'd need to show you around and help you out since it's been a while since you've been here." I nodded him and followed him.

The walk to guardian dorm was really quiet; I couldn't help but sneak a few peeks at Dimitri.

"When did you get married?" I asked him trying to make small talk.

"Some time after you graduated." he said.

"Who's the lucky lady?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Do you remember Christian's aunt?"

"Oh yeah, Tasha? The one with a scare on her cheek?" I asked trying my best not to sound mean with the last part. He didn't seem bothered by the comment.

I had met Tasha when she went to visit Christian. She seemed really nice, but for some reason I had a bad feeling about her.

"Yeah, her." He said. You'd imagine him smiling and looking happy, but he wasn't. It seemed as if, he . . . didn't love her. But why would he marry her if he didn't love her? Before I could ask any more questions we arrived to what I think is my room. "Well here we are. If you ever need anything, I'm right here." He said, and he literally was. My room was right next to his.

"Okay thanks." I said and walked inside my room with my stuff. It had a full size bed, a night stand next to it; a drawer with a mirror, a door that led to what I thought was a bathroom, a mirror closet, and a desk with a computer.

I started unpacking my clothes first; I had a lot of clothes thanks to Lissa. We'd go shopping very often. Now I didn't even know when the next time I'd see her was.

After I finished I had nothing to do so I decided to go to the gym. I changed into some shorts, a sports bra, and comfortable shoes. I wasn't quite sure where it was, but I didn't want to bother Dimitri about it.

Ten minutes after I walked around, I found the gym. It was about five, so there probably wouldn't be any body inside. I opened the door and saw I was wrong, inside was Dimitri. I decided to stretch before I did anything. I went to the rugs you usually spar on, I guess Dimitri thought I wanted spar because he came toward me.

"Hey Rose, do you want to spar?" he asked.

"Uh, sure." I was pretty scared, I mean who wouldn't be if they were about to spar against Dimitri Belikov? We got in a fighting stance and started circling each other. I waited for him to make the first move. He went for a punch to my face, but I easily blocked it. I tried kicking him in the stomach but he pushed my foot away. I punched him on the shoulder because he moved, so it probably hurt me more than him. He took that as an advantage and kicked me in the stomach. I fell and he went on top of me and supposedly stabbed me. Our eyes locked then, and I saw how nice they were for being brown. We just stared at each other, he was still on top of me. Then he brought his face closer to mine, and then he kissed me. It was soft, as if not sure at my reaction. I started to kiss him back, but then with impossible speed pulled away and was about five feet away from me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Should i go on?<strong>_

_**Give up?**_

_**Please review and tell me!**_

_**If I don't get enough reviews, I won't go on.**_

_**So its really important that you review!**_

_**("_CVBHG_")**_

P.S. I didn't reread this story!

So sorry about all the mistakes!


	2. Chapter 2

**Attention:**

_I've decided to . . . stop using FanFiction._

_I am no longer going to write or read anymore FanFiction stories._

_It is not a review issue; I am satisfied with all my reviews and would like to thank everyone that was a fan of this story!_

_I just wanted to let you know, and also just in case someone . . . wanted to finish the story?_

_If anybody wants to, feel free to._

_Just let me know._

_I was always happy when I received a review, some made me laugh, others would inspire me. THANK YOU! :)_

_Again thanks to everyone and a special thanks to you if you're reading this!_

_Sincerely,_

_Cynthia Valencia_

_(cvbhg)_

_Good-Bye _

_. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_.._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_.._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_.._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_.._

**:(**

**Sorry**


End file.
